Chaos
by Jennythe3
Summary: Phineas is hit with an inator. What will happen when an evil being named Chaos takes over Phineas, and causesjust what he's called: Chaos. What's worse: everyone thinks Phineas is doing it. How will they defeat this evil monster, and will secrets be revealed? This summery sucks. There is a preview inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Preview

_**So, I decided to make a Phineas & Ferb story after an idea I had. Somehow this is before the new two-parter coming up when Carl turns evil. So, here's a preview!**_

_Phineas stood in the backyard as Ferb and the others went to go get supplies. He smiled, just as a misfired beam hit him from somewhere around town. Screaming for a split-second, Phineas fell to the ground on his hands and knees. When he lifted his head up, you could see a sinister smirk on his face and his eyes were both red._

_**LINE BREAK**_

_Phineas looked around inside his mind and seen a boy who looked like him, except with red eyes, a different outfit, and a red mist around him. "Chaos." Phineas said with hate, something he rarely did._

_"The pathetic excuse of a person with so many amazing feats _he_ accomplished." Chaos said, with an evil smirk. _

_"I only made the blueprints, Ferb's the one who actually does the work!" Phineas replied, and you could easily tell he was angry._

_"Then maybe, I should just eliminate Ferb and everyone else you care about like your Mom, Dad, Sister. Oh and let's not forget about _Isabella._"_

_"No! You leave them alone or else..." Phineas said, not sure how to finish._

_"Or else what?" Phineas didn't know hot to respond. "If you just gave in, it would be so much easier for you." Chaos said, disappering. Phineas could do nothing but cry at the thought of what Chaos would do. _

_**LINE BREAK**_

_"I can't believe he did all of this." Isablella said, looking around around them._

_"Phineas never was like this. Bullying is _my _job!" Buford said, agreeing._

_**LINE BREAK**_

_"So, you were all so pathetic. I can't believe _I_ put so much faith in you before." Chaos said, as all of Phineas's friends, family, and Perry (he had his hat on) sat in front of him, captured._

_"Stop this Phineas!" Isabella begged. "This isn't you... this isn't the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with!" A lot of people gasped, as she covered her mouth. Chaos started to struggle, as the red aura started to weaken._

_Chaos's eyes turned blue as Phineas took back over. "It never was me doing this... And I said to leave them alone!" Phineas said, yelling at Chaos started to take back over and he stuggled some more._

_A lot more people gasped, before Candace yelled out, "Keep fighting it Phineas! I know you can!" _

_**LINE BREAK**_

_**Remember, that was just a preview. The actual story isn't going to be posted until later. So, enjoy when the first chapter is up!**_


	2. It All Started on a Nice Normal Day

_**How's this for my first Phineas and Ferb story? This is just a plot bunny though. And I'll tell you where I got it before you go jumping to conclusions guy with a hat. I actually got the idea after seeing the preview for Where's Perry Part 1. **_

"So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked his step-brother, who simply shrugged.

Then, Buford and Baljeet walked in, along with Irving, and they were followed by Isabella and the Fireside girls. "Whatcha doing?" Isabella asked.

"We're not sure yet, any suggestions?" Phineas said, looking at all of them.

"Well, why not build a video-game-type-thingy where we can be spies?" Buford suggested.

"Don't you mean a simulation chamber?" Baljeet asked.

"Whatever that is, then yes."

"Alright, then I guess I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas said, before looking around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

_**LINE BREAK**_

Perry snuck around the fence, then made sure the coast was clear before putting on his hat and standing up. He went down a hidden entrance in his lair, before landing in his chair.

"Agent P, we hear that Dr. Doofenshmirts is building some sort of Inator that turns people evil. Go check it out." Major Monogram said, on-screen before Perry saluted and ran off to fight Dr. D.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Phineas just finished up the blueprints, and know they were going over them. Candace looked at them, and yelled out, "Whatever you guys are planning, your so busted!"

_**LINE BREAK**_

Perry kicks down the door, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz trapped him in a net. "Ah, Perry the Platyapus. Just in time to see this!" He hits a button and an inator rises into view. "I call it the Make-Everything-Evil-Inator. I stole its improved design from Rodney, and plan to aim it at myself, so I can become ruler of the Tri-State Area!" Perry rolled his eyes, as Dr. D continued ranting.

As soon as he turned his back, Perry used his hat to cut through the net. "Perry the Platyapus! You escaped! I should have seen this coming. But it's too late!" He hits the button to fire at himself, but Perry kicks it and it spins out of control and fires a laser randomly. Perry then punched Dr. D and stole the remote before blowing it up with the self-destruct button.

"Curse you Perry the Platyapus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, as Perry used his hang-glider and glided away.

_**LINE BREAK**_

"Alright, so you guys need to go to the store to pick up some supplies. I'll just be making a few more modifications." Phineas said, as his friends and brother left to go pick up supplies.

He smiled, just as a misfired beam hit him from somewhere around town. Screaming for a split-second, Phineas fell to the ground on his hands and knees. When he lifted his head up, you could see a sinister smirk on his face and his eyes were both red.

Candace looked out the window at Phineas. "What happened to you?" She asked Phineas, who looked up.

"Nothing happened, why?" 'Phineas' responded to his sister.

"I thought I heard something..." Candace responded, when her phone rang. "But whatever you guys are doing, you're so busted!" She closed the window, as Phineas turned around.

"Hmmm... You couldn't if you tried." 'Phineas' said, with an evil smirk.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Phineas looked around where he was, not having a clue. "What hit me?" He asked, sitting up. "Where am I?"


End file.
